Guardians
by sue9292
Summary: guardians are mystical creatures that look after a powerfull witch or wizard, so what happens when two lucky students get one each, will their guardians find for them...true lovewhere they least expect it...read to find out..way better than it sounds!
1. 1 what are guardians?

"…and he turns round and says, well it was yours in the first place!" Harry and Ron burst out laughing while Hermione simply rolled her eyes and shook her head at them.

They were on their way to defence against the dark arts. Harry and Ron were switching jokes and Hermione was rolling her eyes at them. As they walked, Hermione, instead of listening to their lame jokes, was simply thinking. About everything, how she had been made head girl, and (much to her dismay) Draco was head boy. Hermione Granger. When many think of that name they think of the golden trio, book worms, mudbloods or … a beautiful woman. Over the summer Hermione had grown, in more ways than one, she was taller, way curvier, her hair straighter and her knowledge increased. Many a boy would tell you the same thing.

And so they carried on walking, laughing and Hermione rolling her eyes.

They took their seats and waited for class to begin. A minute later professor Lupin walked in. He had taken the job after his and Hermione's combined efforts created a potion to stop the changing process all together for his kind.

"Ok people, today we are going to learn about something that is not necessarily classed as dark but is supposedly my duty to tell you about. They are called simply guardians. Only powerful witches and wizards have them, such as Dumbledore. Can anyone tell me what a guardian is?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at Hermione, who (they were shocked to see) did not have her hand up.

She looked around and said defensively "I have an idea but I'm not going to say it, because can't be bothered to say it all"

Lupin smiled slightly and said "alright I'll tell you. A guardian is a special creature who…well I don't really know how to explain, so I'll do it another way. For me to do it this way I'll need to say some things first, ok now guardians do not breed, they simply live forever, and once the person they have been led to dies they are drawn to another, and that brings me to the way I'm going to show you what they are. I have two guardians in my office, they have been drawn to two students in this room. I do not know who but I will know let them out and they will find their new companion."

A rush of loud whispers filled the room as professor lupin walked slowly to his office door and quietly opened it.

A boy and a girl came through it. They were the classe's age but…well the girl had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue glittering top with small straps, a dark blue skirt up to her knees and she had…blue, see-through-y…wings at her shoulder blades. The boy had a tight red glittery top on and baggy dark red trousers on…and red see-through-y wings at his shoulder blades, he had green eyes and black hair.

Everyone stood in awe as the girl and boy started arguing. Then they saw everyone and stopped. Then the boy said

"god how manky are some of these girls!" a bit too loudly. The girl gave him a look that said shut up or else and he wisely did so.

"Oh I can feel my new one's magic, god its so strong" she started to wander down and aisle

"so can I, I can feel your one's aswell…but mine's is way stronger"

He too started to walk down an aisle.

…

A/N who will get a guardian, find out next time!


	2. 2 who got 1? and falling flat

…"I'm close to mine, I can feel it…" the girl said. She was so close she could almost taste it, she closed her eyes and let her instincts guide her. Then she knew she'd found her new one. Her eyes snapped open to find a young man, white blonde hair and frosty blue eyes that were filled to the brim with hidden emotions looked back at her.

"you…you're my new one" she said slowly

His eyes went wide. She giggled

"if your wondering if I'm wrong then just try this-" she put out her hands, he took them reluctantly and felt a bond form between them.

The girl dropped his hands, and looked into his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sue"

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, still not totally believing his eyes. Apparently everyone else thought it was crazy aswell. Then they all blinked and turned to the boy who was still searching.

"mine is hard to find Sue, help me" he demanded, Sue rolled her eyes and went over to him

"hi, can I get you some cheese to go with your whine?" she said, making the girls laugh

he sarcastically laughed and said

"well, ok, I'll take some cottage cheese, right out of your thighs!" he said with a smirk

She looked at him, shocked, some of the boys sniggered but quickly shut up when she gave them the finger and a hard glare

"hey, you're the one who wanted help smart ass!" she started to walk back to Draco but the boy swung her round and said

"I'm sorry, your thighs are fine, please help me sue"

"I was always better at this than you" she said smugly, he glared at her, but they held hands and closed their eyes. They moved and stopped in front of someone. They opened their eyes to find a girl with honey coloured hair and toffee coloured eyes.

"Well he-llo" the boy said, then he smiled widely and said "yay I didn't get an ugly one, hi, I'm Daniel"

"H-hi, I'm Hermione Granger" she said. He held out his hands, which she took and felt the bond between them grow.

Then the bell went

"ok now I hope you have all learned something today, Hermione and Mr Malfoy could you stay behind please" they both nodded and waited for everyone to leave before walking to Lupin.

"ok now I hope you both understand what this means, it means that you two are more powerful than Harry potter, which means that you are the two people that must help him defeat voldemort. I know it will be a hard decision to make but please choose the right side of the war Mr Malfoy, you may both go"

They both walked quickly to the door

"Age before beauty Granger" Malfoy said with a smirk

"Now is that really how you should talk to a lady! You should be ashamed" Daniel said, trying to get to Draco but sue lazily held onto the back of his shirt to stop him.

"I see no lady" Malfoy said coldly.

"Ok now that's too far Draco" Sue stepped in.

Hermione sighed heavily

"It's alright you two, this has happened before, I'll just do what I always do"

Malfoy flinched

"oh no you don't, I'm not going to let you stamp on my foot again"

She simply smiled

"who said anything about you letting me"

And she stepped very hard on his foot and as he hopped on his good foot she flicked him lightly on the back with her index finger and thumb, which was enough to make him fall flat on his pale face. She stepped over him, making sure to step on his hand and walked down the hallway, leaving Sue and Daniel to laugh so hard that they had to hold onto each other for support.

"well I'd better go after her, I can already feel the pull of our new bond, bye sue, and good luck with…him"

Then Daniel ran down the hallway after Hermione. Leaving Sue with Draco who was still on the floor. Sue sighed deeply and bent down to help her new one up…

A/N well what do you lot think?

good or not?

Funny or not?

Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas fore funny bits please tell me and if I make them then you will be the first to see the chapter its in!


	3. 3 laughter and slapping

"Hi 'mione, what did Lupin say? And where's your new…thing?" Ron asked, looking past her to see no guy with wings.

"No idea actually, but I know he's coming" She said with a shrug, kind of ignoring the 'what did Lupin say' question.

Ron then nodded slowly and starting shovelling food down his throat so fast he could hardly swallow. Harry and Hermione watched in awe as he continued to shove mouthfuls of mashed potato into his mouth. Harry shook his head slightly then turned to Hermione

"How do you know he's coming?"

"dunno, just a strong feeling"

she then turned to the entrance and saw Daniel walking towards them. As he walked many a girl stared at him, aswell as some guys. She had to admit, he was hot. But I think people were only staring coz of the fact that he had wings.

Daniel then reached and as he sat down he said proudly

"Well done with that Malfoy thing, you've got spunk. He fell flat, it was hilarious, funniest thing I've seen since…well…I can't remember actually"

he turned away, deep thought written on his face.

"Hi I'm Harry" he stuck out his hand. Daniel just stared at his hand in disgust.

"is he your boyfriend?" he pointed an accusing finger at Harry who looked taken back.

"no no no…Harry and Ron-'' she paused to look at Ron in a disgusted way and tilt her head, then shook it off and continued "are my best friends!"

After that Daniel became much warmer to the two boys. Then suddenly he looked over the trio's heads to the doors and laughed.

They turned to see Sue walk in. Sloooooooowly. She was dragging an unconscious Draco by the back of his shirt. His nose was slightly bloodied up and he was as limp as floppy old sock. Most of the hall burst into laughter.

"OH WILL YOU ALL GROW UP PLEASE!" Sue yelled. Everyone shut up quickly

"now can someone tell me where the infirmary is, I could just do it my self but then it would be painless, he deserves a little pain after what he said to Hermione."

Many boys started rushing over to her and they took Draco away, Sue following, then she turned and as she walked backwards she mouthed something to Hermione. Making her giggle loudly. Sue winked and turned back to the boys who were now carrying Draco and they all walked out and the normal chatter started up again.

"Knowing Sue I think she said something about boys?" Daniel said accusingly, looking to Hermione for an answer.

"she said 'boys, their too easy'"

"yep that sounds like her."

They were all silent for a moment then Hermione gasped and ran out of the hall, making Daniel jerk backwards and off his seat as their bond was strained. He sighed and then ran quickly out of the hall after her.

Harry and Ron turned to each other and said

"its going to be a long year"

And went back to eating…

…Your probably wondering why Hermione ran out, a feeling made her run…guilt, no matter how evil Malfoy was to her she always felt bad if she hurt him.

She caught up with them on a stair case. But it was only Malfoy and Sue, but sadly Malfoy was awake.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" she asked worriedly

He gave her a weird look and said coldly

"why do you care, you're the one who caused it! Mudblood-"

He was stopped short as a slap rang out through the hallway. Hermione, Draco and Daniel (who had just found them all) all looked at Sue with their eyes wide.

Sue looked pissed, she put a finger in his face and said

"if you ever call her that again I will hurt you, I don't care if you're my new one, no-one deserves to be called such a filthy name!"

She took a deep breath and then was normal again.

"thanks" Hermione said. Then she looked at Draco with a ha-you-got-told smile plastered on her face.

All she got was a glare from him.

"Hey where did all those luva boys go? Did they realize that your not fit at all? Poor Sue" Daniel said coldly.

Sue flinched a little and her eyes glazed over. She turned on her heel and walked away. Draco trailing after her. But not before saying

"that was low man, too low"

Daniel sighed and sat on a stair. His head in his hands.

Why did you say that stuff Daniel?" Hermione said, trying to keep her anger in check.

"I don't know. It just came out, like I couldn't help it." He said.

"I started a week before my last one died, when ever I saw sue I had to make a comment like that. I just opened my mouth and out it came"

Hermione looked at him with pity, she sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I don't ever mean any of it. I actually quite like Sue, shes pretty, smart, strong…will you help me? I think what I say comes out because of a curse or something, will you help me try to win her over Hermione?" he said pleadingly.

"Of course I will Daniel, come on, you need some rest, I have no idea where you'll sleep though"

"I can sleep anywhere, guardians can shrink, so all I need is a bit of cloth and a small pillow. I'm used to it"

And with that they started walking to Hermione's and Draco's common room to get some rest.

Both thinking the same thing…_what a long year its going to be_…


	4. an about updating and my new website!

A/N I AM LOSING MY INTERNET FOR A FEW WEEKS SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS, BUT THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE LOTS OF TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS!

SO PLEASE KEEP CHECKING BACK

I have alsocreated a website for this story: w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / g u a r d i a n s - p i c t u r e s a n d i n f o / (please take out spaces!)

there are some games, info about things to come and I will soon be adding my own hand drawn pictures, the first is of Sue's outfit!)


	5. 4 Sue's problem and a red rose

_Who knew she could run so fast_ Draco thought as he struggled to catch up with the blue blur that was Sue.

Then Draco reached his common room, Sue was sitting on a sofa with her head in her hands.

"Go away Draco" she said tiredly.

"No" he said stubbornly. He sat down next to her.

She looked at him with red eyes from crying.

"You shouldn't let his words affect you like that Sue" he said quietly, putting a hand on her back as a sign of comfort.

"That's the thing, what he used to say never affected me like this before. We were never friends but he would never say stuff as bad as that. And even if he did I would just throw an insult back at him. I don't know whats happening to me. Will you help me?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes, how could he say no.

"Of course I'll help you!" he said quickly.

She smiled

"Thanks Draco. Now where will I sleep? I mean guardians can shrink but I'll still need a bed and stuff." She explained.

"That's no problem. Come on" he led her to his room and turned a book into a bed for her.

She tested it and gave her approval and went to sleep.

He followed soon after. Thinking of ways to help her.

Ok now what colour bed do you want Daniel?" Hermione asked, they'd just walked into the common room.

"Red or black please, but you don't have to, I can just shrink you know" He said, making a lame attempt to stop her making a bed for him.

She waved him off and walked into her room, clearing a little space then grabbing a random object, throwing it into a space on the floor then muttered something while pointing her wand at it. Suddenly part of her room was filled by a red gothic-y bed with a big black wooden head board.

"There you go, now let me go to sleep." She smiled at her work then went to the bathroom to change.

While she was gone Daniel was left to think about what he'd said to Sue, he was horrible, so he called through the bathroom door,

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you got some parchment and a quill?"

"Yeah, on my desk, use what you want"

He was going to like staying with Hermione, she was so kind. He took the parchment and dipped the quill into his…shirt? The quill then turned a bright glittering red and he started to write.

_Dear Sue, _

_Sorry for what I said before, hope you can forgive me._

_From Daniel_

"She will forgive you."

He jumped; Hermione was behind him, reading over his shoulder.

"Sorry if I scared you, but she will. Trust me, I have like a sixth sense about these things." She said smiling

"Thanks; could you take it though, she'll probably hit me if she sees me. And believe me; you do not want her to do that!"

"I will not take it, neither will you, I've got an idea, she won't be able to stay angry at you if you do this" She said with a small mischievous smile.

The next morning Sue awoke to find glowing red rose next to the bed Draco had made for her.

She saw a note next to it, she looked inside, her eyes skimmed the note.

A wide smile graced her face, she picked up the rose and smelled it. It smelled sweet, just like him.

When Draco came in she hid the rose and note behind her back, putting an innocent smile on. She'd thank Daniel later, how could she stay mad at him…

A/N I'm loving writing this story, and I love all of you for reading it, so please review so I know who to love, lol.


	6. I'M SORRY!

Daniel paced round the common room, wondering if Sue had forgiven him.

"Ok, stop the pacing you're giving me a head ache Daniel"

A bored Hermione said from a sofa. She was waiting for Draco to come out of the bathroom so she could use it.

The door opened, Hermione sat up, but it was only Sue so she slumped back down and groaned.

"Good morning!" Sue said cheerily.

Daniel bit his lip as she looked at him.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. He smiled, knowing that she was too proud to say thanks but accepted his apology.

On request of Hermione Sue went back to hers and Draco's room to make him hurry up, a yell was heard a moment later from a male voice and also a female voice.

Sue came running out, her hands still clamped over her eyes, she was crying out

"Oh my eyes, I'm blind, oh there are some things a girl is not supposed to see, EW!"

Daniel tried to console Sue and managed to do so just as Draco came out, a pink glow at his cheeks.

"Finally!" Hermione cried as she ran into the bathroom.

10 minutes later they were walking to the hall for breakfast.

So Hermione and Daniel went to the Gryffindor table and a reluctant Sue went with Draco to the Slytherin table, every now and again shuddering.

As they sat Hermione glanced around the hall, then a wide smile crossed her face.

"Daniel, look at Sue, she's wearing your rose in her hair, aww"

"Really!" He looked at her, sure enough; behind her ear was a glowing sky blue rose.

For the rest of the meal Daniel couldn't stop smiling.

"What have we got next 'mione?" Harry asked distractedly, he was staring at the Slytherin table, but they couldn't see who had his interest there.

"Um….I've got ancient runes and that means you two have got divination"

"Yeah, sure"

"Harry, do you want to make out with Snape, or go out with Pansy Parkinson?" Ron asked, a small smile on his face

"Yeah, sure-hey wait, EW! Ron!"

He'd snapped out of it. And was now chasing Ron out of the hall, Ron's laugher catching much attention.

Hermione sat for a minute laughing, but was stopped by Daniel asking her:

"Which one is Snape?"

She pointed him out, and then both sat laughing for a few minutes, before realizing if they would be late f they didn't run.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late, my reputation will be ruined…"

She said as she dragged a reluctant Daniel down a hallway to Ancient Runes.

"It's all right Hermione, look; I'll get us there, close your eyes"

She did so, then a second late she felt a rush of air, she was at her seat in the class room. She looked at Daniel for an explanation but all she got was him tapping the side of his nose and a wink.

She gave him a look of I-will-find-out–you-know then turned to look at the teacher and make notes. 5 minutes into the lesson Draco walked in, he looked strained, like he was carrying something heavy. When he was halfway to his desk Sue stumbled in, pouting, then she did a double take of the door and latched onto the handle.

"I don't want to sit for an hour looking at lost languages, I did them enough when they were actually being used" she yelled, Daniel burst out laughing. It did look funny.

"You will come in…you will help me do this class…whether you like it or not." Draco yelled back.

"Why is this class so important anyway, its not like you'll use it at anytime!"

"I have to do this class…if I don't then father-father-father-well he won't be very pleased, ok!" He stumbled over his words, three people in the class room were smart enough to know what he meant, Sue gave him a small sympathetic smile and let go of the door, Daniel saw Draco in a new light and Hermione felt slight…guilt.

Draco blushed, he knew that they knew what he meant. He sat down, now angry that they knew part of his secret.

He whispered to Hermione "don't you dare act all nice now, or tell potter and weasel or I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Her eyes went slightly wide, then she gave him a sad look and moved her chair away from him.

_Great, now I feel guilty, but I shouldn't feel guilty, it was only Granger! But I still do, how do I get the feeling to go away? Oh, I know…_

After class Hermione ran out, taking Daniel with her. Draco frowned, that can't be good.

"What did you whisper to her during class Draco?" Sue said from his left, scaring him half to death.

"Nothing" He said quickly and walked away, Sue rolled her eyes, he was obviously lying.

They walked up to their common room, Draco had a free period.

Hermione, coincidentally also had one. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry Granger"

"You threatened my life, a simple sorry will not suffice, Malfoy" She said angrily.

"Fine then, I'll do this to prove I'm sorry." He walked to the window, muttered "Sonorus" while his wand was pointed at his throat then leaned out and shouted (nearly deafening Hermione, Daniel and Sue because his voice was so loud)

"I, DRACO MALFOY, APOLOGISE FOR WHAT I SAID TO HERMIONE GRANGER!"

He muttered the counter charm then said

"Now do you forgive me? I just nearly ruined my reputation for you. It better had been worth it!"

She looked at him for a moment

"Alright, you are forgiven Malfoy"

"Good, now we've got to go to potions, come on."

A/N I WANT MORE REVIEWS

GETS ON KNEES AND BEGS YOU TO REVIEW!


	7. note

Note: you all cannot know how mad I am at myself for leaving you all hanging, it's been a mixture of my computer messing up, writers block and personal issues, I will be adding a chapter soon!!!


	8. writers block

People I have serious serious writers block, now I need all of your help...people I need your ideas, what do you think should happen next???

I have ideas but want to see if you lot can get anything better. So review with your ideas or send me a message!


End file.
